Life imitates art
by Millie 1985
Summary: The boys of Big Time Rush have grown up and become men. Now they are making the jump from pop stars to TV stars and they are taking their loved ones along for the ride. Katie Knight never wanted to be a star but somehow it happened, she never wanted to fall for James Diamond either but somehow that happen too.


Life imitates art

Summary: Big Time Rush have been a main stay in both the public eye and the charts for nearly 10 years but their popularity has finally begun to wane. Arthur Griffin is not about to give up on the boys who have made him so much money over the year's so, the pop stars are going to become TV stars and they are taking their loved ones along for the ride. Katie Knight never wanted to be a star but somehow it happened, she never wanted to fall for James Diamond either but somehow that happen too.

AN: Hello there everyone, this story is a bit of an experiment for me in a couple of different ways. Firstly at least half of the story is going to be told through interviews, magazine articles, social media interactions and scenes form the boys new show _we are with the band_. Secondly, I have never written a Jatie story before, I have to admit that I am not entirely sure whether I ship them or not yet but all of the stories I have read about them have been so awesome (most of them were also really cute as well) that I really want to try one myself. I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter. I would love to know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush, I am writing this for the entertainment on myself and (hopefully) others, I have no intention to profit from this and I do not mean to infringe on anyone's copy write. I did create Taylor Hunt but I don't know how much of her we will see beyond this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1

The reluctant star

With blinding white teeth, luscious blond hair and bluer than blue eyes, Taylor Hunt was one of the most beautiful women on TV, but she was also one of the shrewdest reporters around.

She was currently the host of The Great TV Hunt, a nightly show that was all about what was hot on TV right now. She was good at her job; her interviews were always entertaining and the way she cheerfully interacted with her guests was fun to watch but this was not what she wanted to be doing with her life.

She dreamed of being a real hard-hitting reporter but she knew that if that was what she wanted she would have to put in the work and she was prepared to do so. She just needed a breakout story to start her on the path to her dream job.

Taylor approached each interview as if this could be the one that changed everything for her because she never knew which one would.

Today's interviews were with the cast of the newest, hottest show on TV. It was called "We are with the band" and stared the somewhat faded pop sensation Big Time Rush, the rest of the cast was comprised mostly of their friends and family. It was produced by the owner of their record company, the world-famous CEO Arthur Griffin and it was surprisingly very good.

The other surprising thing about the show was that while BTR were meant to be the stars, it was actually Kendall Knight's little Sister Katie that had stolen the show and everyone but Katie herself seemed to be OK with that.

While a lot of young women in Hollywood were desperate to be in the spot light, Katie almost seemed to have been forced into it against her will. She may not have known it yet but the press had already come up with a pet name for her, Katie Knight was known as the reluctant star.

The cast was always singing Katie's praises and telling everyone that would listen just how wonderful she was, while Katie was always insisting that the show was a team effort and that no one person should be singled out as the star.

Regardless of whether she agreed with it or not Katie was the run away the star of the show, so she got her own solo interview before Taylor sat down with her and the rest of the cast for a group interview later in the day.

"Hello Katie" Taylor greeted the young woman brightly "it is so nice to have you here".

"Hi Taylor" Katie smiled back "thank you for having me".

"This isn't the first you and I have spoken on camera, is it?" Taylor said warmly, as much to remind her audience as her guest.

"No, it's not" Katie agreed "But it has been a long time, it is good to see you again Taylor" she grinned clearly feeling self-conscious.

"Katie here had a tendency to gate crash her Brothers interviews back in the day" Taylor explained to the camera. "How old were you the last time?" the host asked with a laugh.

"Somewhere around 14 or 15 I think" Katie Laughed too "In my defence you were interviewing Dac Zevon that day as well as the boys and he still owed me for saving him from a mob overly enthusiastic fans" she tried to justify her teenaged self's actions.

The two women laughed together at their shared memory for a moment and once Katie seemed more at ease Taylor started her interview over again.

"So, the show -as I'm sure everyone knows- is called _We are with the band_ and audiences have only seen half of the first season so far but it is already taking the country by storm. Are you surprised it has become so popular so quickly?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah I really am" Katie admitted truthfully "I mean obviously we hoped it would be successful but I don't think any of us thought we would get a reaction like this".

"So, for anyone who doesn't know, fill us in on what the show is about and your role in it" Taylor beamed as the young woman that she was interviewing seemed to forget her nerves and hit her stride.

"So, I play a girl called Katie Queen, she is this small-town girl who has all of these big dreams of being a song writer and music producer. She really wants to get out in the world and live her dreams. As badly as she wants to leave home she has all of these family obligations and doesn't think it will ever happen for her but then due to a pretty sad twist of fate she and her Sister Cameron (who is played by the extremely talented Camille Roberts) end up living in New York with their cousin Josie and a whole bunch of their childhood friends."

"These people have all known each other since they were babies, so as much as they love each other they can also drive each other crazy. The show is mostly about a group of young people that are all supporting each other and following their dreams but they are also dealing with relationship drama and resisting the urge to punch each other now and again" Katie finished her explanation with a laugh and a sigh.

"Oh, come on now Katie, you know we want more details that that" Taylor Pressed.

"I don't want to risk spoiling anything" Katie protested coyly, she was trying to remember all of the interview tips that the girls had drummed into her this morning.

"If people haven't seen this show yet then that is their own fault" Taylor stated. "Come on Katie we would love to hear all about your show in your own words"

"Oh alright" Katie agreed, she had known this was coming. Having actors recap their shows almost blow by blow was one of Taylor's things.

"So, as I said before Katie and Cam live in a small town and they don't think they will ever get out, they are kind of jealous that about a year ago their cousin Josie and some of their friends got away to New York" Katie started to explain but Taylor felt the need to interrupt.

"Josie is played by your Sister in law Jo, isn't she?" Taylor clarified

"Yes, she is" Katie agreed "in the show it's actually Jo and Camille that I am related to not Kendall" she explained "we get a lot of brother I never had jokes out of that. So anyway, Josie is living in New York with her fiancé Kendall, they have an awesome apartment and their three best friends James, Logan and Carlos live right across the hall. They are all pursuing their dreams together and everything is wonderful until Kendall says something stupid and the relationship, as well as everything else just falls apart".

"Kendall moves in with the guys and Josie calls in her cousins from back home to come live with her and help pay the rent". Taylor chose that moment to interrupt with another question.

"Josie and Kendall's break up is that the relationship drama you were talking about?" the reporter enquired.

"That is definitely a big part of it" Katie said "because as far as my character is concerned those two are just meant to be and she is going to do whatever it takes to get them back together but there are other things going on as well"

"Such as?" Taylor fished.

Katie rolled her eyes playfully before going on "Well Logan's character (Who is also called Logan) and Camille's character have this odd past, they had an on again off again relationship that could have become this great romance but never quite did, so they have to figure out what if anything they want from each other".

"Carlos's character (Carlos) is actually the biggest star out of all the guys when our story starts. He was a big-time hockey player until he got himself hurt, he and the other guys have only just reformed their band after they called it quits in their late teens. He has girls pretty much throwing themselves at him but he's not interested in them, he is pining for his childhood sweetheart. They lost touch ages ago but he is only just realizing how much he misses her, so he is on the hunt for her".

"Then there is James, he like to others is playing a character with the same name as himself but whereas the other guys are playing people that are kind of like themselves James is almost the opposite, at least at the start of the season he is".

"He's playing a guy who isn't very good at relationships, I don't mean he can't get a date I mean that to him dating is a game and girls are just toys to be played with, until he meets Lola that is" Taylor who had kept quiet and let Katie talk for a while decided it was time for her to interject again.

"Now Lola is played by James's real-life ex Lucy Stone, is that right" she asked as if she was checking her facts even though she knew she was right.

"Yes, she is wonderfully so" Katie said, Lucy was the only member of the cast that Katie didn't love like family. She had liked the girl well enough when they first met all those years ago but she could never forgive the rocker for breaking James's heart and she didn't know how the others could. She had actually fought Griffin on casting her as Lola but she had lost, now she had to be nice about her at least to the press.

Katie was about to continue with her synopsis of the show when Taylor cut in with another question. "James Diamond has a bit of a reputation as a lady's man are you sure he's not more like his character than your letting on".

"No, he's really not" Katie smiled tightly, she hated it when people assumed the worst of James or any of the others. "There is a big difference between being a lady's man -which I don't think anyone can deny James is- and being a cold-hearted womanizer, which is what his character is, at least he is until he falls head over heels for Lola" she explained.

Taylor nodded like she agreed but Katie could see that she didn't believe a word of what she had just heard. "But things don't last for him and Lola, do they?" Taylor carried on.

"No, they don't" Katie sighed, she was more careful with her words as she continued to answer the other woman's questions, she had let herself forget that that Taylor was a reporter first and foremost, it was a mistake she was not going to make again.

"The end of their relationship is actually the start of our story" she explained to the reporter "Kendall and Josie's break up brings Katie and Cam to New York and into the show but without James and Lola's break up there would be no show. Lola not only breaks James's heart but she also steals all of the boys newly written songs and publishes them as her own before they can do anything to stop her"

"So, the guys have a newly reformed band but no songs. Us girls step up to support the boys, we help them to write new songs and find a producer (who is played to perfection by the amazing Gustavo Rocque) while trying to fix James and deal with all the other guys relationship dram too" Katie finished.

Taylor smiled super bright she knew she wasn't going to get anymore of the shows past events out of Katie but that was fine by her because it was the coming shows she was interested in now. "So, what can we expect from the second half of the season?" she asked.

"Now that I really can't tell you, sorry Taylor" Katie replied quickly.

"Not even a teeny tiny hint?" the reporter wedeled.

Katie seemed to think for a moment, even though she already knew what she was going to say, Griffin's people had drilled into her exactly what she could and couldn't say. "I suppose I could warn you that some characters that you think you have seen the back of will be back sooner or later" she teased "but that is all I can say"

"Would it be safe to say that we haven't seen the end of the boy's romantic troubles?" Taylor asked trying to ring just a little bit more information out of the girl.

Katie smiled brightly but didn't say anything, instead she mimed locking her lips and throwing away the key.

"OK, OK, I get it" Taylor laughed "you can't say any more" she held her hands up in defeat.

"What about the "ships" in the show, they have a lot of fans out there" Taylor said moving on to her next topic "can you talk about them?"

"Heck yeah I can" Katie almost yelled "I love checking out all the fan art, stories and videos that people make, they are all so creative and some of them have Kendall blushing for hours" she laughed at her big Brother's discomfort.

"I'm guessing it's all the Kendall/Josie stuff that has him blushing" Taylor grinned.

"Yeah, Jo and I get a really good laugh out of his reactions, he is usually really impressed by what the fans have come up with but sometimes it can just get a bit too much for him" Katie explained.

"What about the Jatie stuff how does he react to that?" Taylor ask and Katie felt she should have seen this coming. Jatie was the couple name that had been given to James and Katie when they were pared together romantically

Katie gave a slightly uncomfortable laugh "That's not quite so funny, at least not to me but the other guys find it hilarious" she admitted. Kendall actually found some of the sweet, fluffy stuff that fans did cute, he would gently tease his Sister and his best friend about it but not everything he saw was sweet and fluffy. Some of the raunchier things he came across would make Kendall go ten different shades of red before he would start berating James and warning him not to get any ideas. Katie was pretty sure the warning was unnecessary as James often looked a little shocked and a lot scared after seeing whatever it was that had set Kendall off.

"There are a lot of fans believe that Jatie is end game and they are really excited to see what happens when they finally do get together" Taylor told her as if she was imparting some delicious secret.

"Really?" Katie asked trying to sound surprised, of course she had heard about just how popular Jatie had become but she had tried to ignore it. Picturing herself acting all lovey dovey with James felt very weird to her but at the same time it made her heart flutter in her chest.

"Yes, really" Taylor grinned "your will they won't they romance is the biggest thing since Ross and Rachel" she said.

"Well, I don't think anyone could ever top Ross and Rachel" Katie laughed trying to distract Taylor from her original question.

"So, what do you think Katie, will Jatie is ever happen?" Taylor pressed on undeterred.

"I don't know" Katie admitted "I personally don't see it but I'm not one of the show's writers, so I don't know where they are planning to go with the story" she tried to explain.

"Well your fans certainly see it" Taylor smiled brighter than she had all day "and the writers have given you two a lot of one on one scenes" she added.

Katie wasn't sure how to answer the highly excited woman so she just smiled and said "I guess we will have to wait and see".

"I guess we will" Taylor smirked back "well that is all we have time for right now guys" the reporter made a show of sounding disappointed, she even gave a little pout.

"Why don't we leave you with one of those James and Katie scenes that your fans love so much, does that sound good to you Katie?" Taylor asked trying to draw the young woman back into a friendly conversation, she could tell that she was shutting down and that wouldn't make for a very interesting group interview later on.

"That sounds awesome" Katie's bright smile seemed genuine but Taylor wasn't buying it. Clearly the Jatie thing had been a step to far but the reporter couldn't understand why.

"This is actually the last scene from the very first episode. Lola has just taken off with all the of the boy's songs and broken James's heart" Taylor said to the camera giving the audience any and all context they might need before the clip rolled.

* * *

A young man sat slumped on the floor, his back against a kitchen counter, the room was very dimly lit, there was barely enough light to see by, clearly, he is trying to hide from something or someone.

The door to the apartment creaked open and a little more light began to filter in. A short young woman cautiously entered, she had to push the door open using her foot because she was using both hands to hold a covered plate.

"James" she called out "are you here?" the man didn't answer her, he didn't move, he barely even breathed. "James, I know you are here" she tried again. "I live right across the hall I would know if you had left" she called out more loudly this time but still doesn't get a response.

Sighing she pulls out her big guns "Me, Cam and Josie made Grammie Queen's special cookies just for you but if you're not here I guess the other guys can eat them" she informed the seemingly empty room, she had genuinely expected the cookies to get a rise out of him even if she didn't but still the room remined silent.

"OK, James, where are you?" the girl demanded, she was getting worried now. She put the cookie down on the nearest available surface and moved to flick the lights on.

"Please don't do that" a choked voice came out of the darkness and finally gave away the boy's position.

"Oh, James" the small woman sighed as she moved away from the light switch and towards him. It didn't take her long to find him even without the light, she sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around him. She didn't ask if he had been crying, she knew he had been she also knew he would deny it.

"James, I am so sorry" she told him hugging him as close as their huddled position would allow.

"Why are you sorry Katie? You didn't use me just to get yourself a bunch of new songs that was Lola" he was so angry she could practically feel it in the air but underneath all of that anger she knew he was hurting badly. "You knew she was bad news didn't you" the broken young man continued "You tried to warn me and I just didn't listen".

"I wanted to be wrong, James I really did" she whispered to him.

"Katie" James sounded like he was on the verge of tears again "was Lola my punishment, is this the universes way or getting back at me for messing all of those other girls around?" he asked sounding genuinely lost.

"No Sweetie" Katie soothed him, brushing his hair out of his eye's. "Lola is a user who is only out for herself, you never did anything bad enough to deserve her" she assured him.

"James, I know what Lola did hurt you and you are going to be hurting for a while but perhaps one day you will look back and be glad you met her" Katie said gently, petting his hair as if he were a tiny kitten not a 6 foot plus man.

"Why would I ever be glad about this?" he snapped at her.

Katie didn't flinch at his anger she just gave him a sad smile and explained herself. "Because for the first time in all the years I have known you, you were really in love James. Lola wasn't a game or a conquest to you and that is a huge step forward for you don't let her mistake push you backwards. You have finally opened yourself up to someone, I didn't think I would ever see you do that" she told him.

"It hurts so bad Katie, I don't want to go through that again, I'm done with love" he told her trying to get to his feet and storm away but Katie caught hold of his hand and pulled him back down beside her.

"I know it hurts James" she said repeating her earlier stamen "and I don't expect you to run out and fall in love again tomorrow, you need time to heal but this proves that you are ready to give up playing games with girls. The boy that did that is gone and the man you are now is ready for more, he is ready to find the one and once you heart is whole again I'm going to help you find her" Katie swore. "When you do find her that is when you will be glad that Lola came into your life" she explained to him.

"When are you going to find the time to find me a girl while you are fixing Kendall and Josie, getting Logan and Cameron together and helping Carlos track Carmen down?" James asked, there was a joking lilt in his voice it was clear to Katie that he was attempting to sound more like his normal self.

"I'm sure I'll find the time somewhere" she joked back at him before continuing in a far more sombre tone. "I'll always make time for you Jamie, you know that" she told him.

"Yeah, I do" James agreed giving her a tiny smile, his first in hours.

Seeing that her friend's mood had improved at least a little Katie got to her feet "I'll leave you alone with your cookie's now" she told him. She gave his hair one last ruffle and made her way to the door.

"Katie" James called out just as she reached the door.

"Yes" she turned back to him.

"Thank you" it was all he could think to say and he hoped it was enough.

"you're welcome" she smiled softly at him and slipped out of the door, letting it close behind her.

* * *

So, there you have it. Thank you for taking the time to read, I would really like to hear what you think.

Thanks again

Millie xXx


End file.
